


踏雪行

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [37]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 诗歌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 05:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于白居易。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	踏雪行

西京昨日风声紧，北邙今朝雪色新。山下邂逅如故旧，旗亭对坐酒一尊。  
三巡饮罢意微酣，问君名氏与乡关。

因言得巧同国姓，生在幽燕苍莽间。十五石郎纳边土，远徙常山逃胡虏。  
二十安公挑反旗，南渡洛河避祸急。幼经丧乱少读书，弱冠托迹赴西北。  
不见白云从苍龙，但见浮萍送流水。岁逾而立几曾立，身寄长安几何安。  
昭陵雄主作枯骨，空对松岗祭贞观。  
柴皇即位战高平，刘帅论功镇永兴。数遍幕宾应识某，遗表推重奏朝廷。  
闻说烽火照江淮，朽木合充廊庙材。长揖未晓归何处，范相道向滁州去。  
滁州城头遇将军，促膝接语即倾心。审盗犹念黎民命，知是此世同路人。  
临危受托奉家君，后来相待以宗亲。  
至尊行赏令持节，持节聘入将军府。入府携手结宿约，宿约共济苍生苦。  
将军银甲金辔头，陇上年少足风流。无须矜夸百战胜，已夺军中第一筹。  
胸怀壮志难自弃，陈桥醉卧叫呼起。回师勒缰禁剽劫，兴王易位人心系。  
君臣际会家变国，天意垂怜终不薄。  
四海妖氛雄主忧，幸顾多为社稷谋。岂容榻侧他人睡，过我欲浇满襟愁。  
醺然坐议平戎策，将提锐旅下河东。离席再拜执不可，官家无乃太匆匆。  
何若姑舍太原城，坚壁以挫契丹锋。朗笑止曰且莫话，吾心本与卿卿同。  
敛裾还座谢不敏，举觞暂掩双脸红。  
攘外必先安内务，强干势当弱旁枝。军政两立归二府，盐铁别设属三司。  
通判常预知州事，参政每分宰相职。夺权收兵制钱谷，节帅名存实废黜。  
悍将偃蹇恣跋扈，宫宴杯酒禁卫除。创业垂统奠王基，宵衣旰食定法度。  
闲来御札传尺素，春风十里总不如。  
政事堂前草木盛，待漏院里日月长。国色天香应寂寞，手栽红药侍花王。  
金丸甘饵麒麟狩，碧梧高锁凤凰鸣。紫服妆成低声语，山河深浅入时无。  
走来相扶反笑问，太平两字怎生书。轻拢慢捻歌雪窗，当时只道是寻常。  
欢声移作阳关曲，可堪冰炭置我肠。  
忆昔随驾攀太行，太行巍巍峻难上。尔来危峰平于掌，帝心翻覆似太行。  
习习谷风阴以雨，绵绵直到汴梁西。露重衾寒惊骤醒，犹梦吉士抱布蚩。  
鄂君绣被惜独卧，弥子木桃留自珍。杞人废寝天下哂，他年妄名后商君。  
反是不思亦已焉，弃捐勿道且加餐。  
三载暌违音容绝，两处沉吟各自知。殷勤一夜枕上雪，摇落故人满鬓丝。  
拂晓披衣未及整，京使急报山陵崩。再三不解渠何意，东望都门快马归。  
归来奉旨哭先皇，眼枯无泪心渺茫。忽见陌头杨柳色，抚膺泣下尽沾裳。  
送君泉台招旧部，佑我江山世永昌。  
人间别久不成悲，少年情事老来思。长门孑立能无怨，故剑曾携终未悔。  
谁谓死者长已矣，大宋即是君所存。凤阁鸾台居调鼎，举目何处不逢君。  
近因岁暮偏惆怅，挂冠东府乞还乡。怎奈太祖厌空床，须臾来捉入北邙。  
最难消受帝王恩，生前身后一样忙。

语毕魂悸以魄动，定神再望对面空。店家提壶斟残酒，客官自酌尚乐否。  
恍然惊起复长嗟，便为敷演踏雪行。煞尾记得伊数句，说与诸位甚分明：  
乾德二年七月半，曾放莲灯汴河岸。一盏介我齐眉寿，二盏伴君长相守。  
三盏躬逢今生遇，许郎盛世致太平。


End file.
